Fallen Angel
by yuuna hihara
Summary: Kehidupanku tidak akan berjalan dengan 'normal lagi' karena roda takdir telah berputar...
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer:** Sampai Yuu memohon seperti apapun Bleach tetap punya Tite-Kubo.

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Rating: **T - M *Emang ada*?*

**Warning:** AU, gaje, OOC. IchiHime inside

**Summary: **Rukia adalah malaikat terbuang dan harus dibuang ke bumi sebuah kota bernama Karakura. Bagaimana keadaannya? IchiHime inside Gomeen Tapi Yuu tetap 1000 % IchiRuki ^^/. Don't like Don't read.

**Karakura xx-xx-xxxx**

"Uhk" rintih Rukia saat dirinya jatuh dan tergeletak di pinggir sungai setelah jatuh dari Angel Society. "Kenapa? Aku tak pernah dibutuhkan dan dihargai?" ucapnya parau, keadaan tubuhnya sangat memperihatinkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh, darah yang mengalir dari kepala, sayap yang terluka parah dan bewarna merah darah, ditambah hujan deras menambah rasa perih pada tubuh gadis mungil itu. "hm.. begini ya rasanya _dibuang _" ucap gadis itu sambil menutup kedua matanya yang bewarna violet.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota karakura, membuat banyak pejalan kaki terjebak hujan dan harus berteduh sambil menunggu jemputan atau harus menunggu hujan reda, tak sedikit yang nekat menerobos hujan. Namun tidak bagi Ichigo kurosaki, beruntung kemanapun ia berada Ia selalu membawa payung yang selalu disediakan Kaa-san tersayangnya.

"Ano Ichigo"

"Hn?" jawab Ichigo sambil tetap memandang kedepan tapi tetap memegang tangan gadis di sebelahnhya".

"A..arigatou sudah mengantarku pulang" ucap Orihime malu-malu

"Ya itu kan kewajibanku sebagai pacarmu Inoue". Ucap Ichigo terhadap gadis yang baru 1 minggu lalu menjadi kekasihnya Ichigo sontak membuat wajah Orihime memerah.

"Hahah Wajahmu lucu sekali Inoue" ucap Ichigo sambil sesekali melirik ke wajah Orihime.

"Ihh Ichii gombal" ucap Orihime malu-malu. "Kenapa kau tak mau memanggilku 'Orihime' sih?" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Heheh aku gak gombal kok aku bicara yang sejujurnya" balas Ichigo sambil memalingkan muka ke arah sungai.

"Ichii lucu deh" goda Orihime

"hahah"tawa Ichigo garing tatapan Ichigo terpaku pada sosok seorang gadis mungil yang terbaring lemah di depan sungai, Ia heran mengapa ada gadis yang mau tidur di depan sungai ditengah keadaan hujan deras begini.

"Ichigo?" panggil Orihime namun Ichigo tetap saja melihat kearah sungai.

"Hei Ichii?" panggil Orihime agak keras namun tetap saja Ichigo tak menanggapinya.

"ICHIII" Teriak Orihime sambil menyikut kekasihnya itu.

"Heh ya? Ada apa Inoue?" balas Ichigo kaget.

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu melihat kearah sungai ada sesuatu?" ucap Orihime agak kesal karena diacuhkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Hei Inoue coba lihat ke sana" ucap Ichigo menunjuk kearah sungai "Kau lihat anak itu?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Hem?" tidak ada siapa-siapa disana ucap Orihime karena ia memang tak meihat apa-apa. "Ada yang salah Ichigo?" ucap Orihime.

"Tak ada,lupakanlah" ucap Ichigo "Ayo pulang jika hujan lebih deras kau akan sakit" ucap Ichigo kembali berjalan namun tetap sesekali melihat kearah gadis itu setan? Sepertinya kemampuanku melihat _**mereka **_bertambah. Ucap Ichigo dalam hati

"Uhk" ucap Rukia sesekali darah mengalir dari mulutnya, badannya benar-benar sudah mati rasa. Apakah ini rasanya berada di ujung maut? Ia tinggal menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa menebaskan sabitnya dan mengantarnya ke surga. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil, bahkan malaikat pencabut nyawa tak ada yang mau mengambilnya jiwanya yang sudah terbuang dan tak berharga ini. Mata violet Rukia mencoba mencerna dimana dia berada,jelas ia berada di bumi. Ia melihat sungai yang mengalir deras di depannya, badan mungilnya menggigil karena dinginnya udara karena guyuran hujan.

"Arigatou Ichigo" Ucap Orihime manis.

"Yup,cepatlah masuk atau kau akan masuk angin nanti." Ucap Ichigo sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ano Ichigo"ucap Orihime malu-malu.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hm.. aku juga" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa menelponku jika sudah sampai"

"Ya.."

"Sampai jumpa Ichigo, hati-hati"

"Ya, sampai jumpa". Orihime pun tetap melihat Ichigo sampai kekasihnya itu tak terlihat lagi dan kemudian ia memutuskan masuk ke rumahnya.

Dengan setengah berlari Ichigo beranjak untuk pulang kerumahnya, namun ketika melewati sungai Ia kembali melihat gadis yang dari tadi terbaring lemah disana,Ichigo membalakan matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama keadaan gadis tersebut sungguh sangat memperihatinkan dengan segera ia menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"H..hei" panggil Ichigo. Yang membuat Rukia membuka matanya.

"K..kau..me..manggilku" ucap Rukia perlahan dan mencoba duduk (A/N:tadinya Rukia baring)

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada siapa lagi disini selain kau" ucap Ichigo sambil bejongkok memayungi Rukia terlihat sekali badannya yang penuh luka itu kedinginan. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo

"Kau bisa melihatku" Ucap Rukia yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu! kalau tidak bagaimana aku dapat berbicara denganmu?" bentak Ichigo.

"Kau galak sekali ehm..Ku..Kurosakai Strawberry?" ucap Rukia sambil membaca nama Ichigo melalui kekuatan angelnya (Kayak di Dea*h N*t*).

"Hei itu bukan strawberry, tapi Ichigo pelindung tauk" ucap Ichigo yang tersinggung.

"He?benarkah? padahal aku suka strawberry looh" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil tidak memedulikan keadaannya sekarang yang membuat Ichigo tertegun akan keindahan mata pemilik bola mata violet ini. Yang entah kenapa membuat Ichigo blushing.

"Jadi?" ucap Ichigo.

"Ya?"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku adalah sampah" ucap Rukia sambil memancarkan sinar kesedihan di bola matanya. "Aku adalah sampah yang tidak pernah dibutuhkan keberadaannya" tambah Rukia dengan tubuh bergetar yang membuat Ichigo kaget.

"Hei..kau..jangan berkata begitu" balas Ichigo.

"Hidup ini berat ya?" Tambah Rukia.

"Hei kau ini aneh ya? Apakah kau seorang gadis yang gila cosplay? Sampai mendalami peranmu sebegitunya?" ucap Ichigo asal tuduh setelah melihat sayap bewarna merah darah ucap Ichigo setelah melihat sayap bewarna merah darah yang meneteskan darah segar.

"Cosplay?" ucap Rukia bingung.

"Iya, cosplay kau gadis remaja yang sangat suka cosplay ya? Wah hebat juga dandanmu bisa seheboh ini ucap Ichigo sambil memegang sayap Rukia dan menariknya namun tidak mau terlepas.

"apa itu cosplay?Hei..hei aduh sakit tahu!" ucap Rukia saat Ichigo mencoba menarik sayapnya.

"I..ini asli?" ucap Ichigo tak percaya

"Tentu saja bodoh" bentak Rukia, bagaimana tidak badan dan sayapnya saja sudah penuh luka ditambah sayapnya yang ditarik oleh Ichigo.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya" ucap Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang tadi kan? Aku adalah sampah, lebih tepatnya sampah dari Angel Society.

"Jadi kau malaikat?" ucap Ichigo.

"Yaa begitulah.." ucap Rukia singkat.

"Hei siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia Ku..kuchiki' ucap Rukia sesaat kemudian Ia merasa semuanya gelap.

"Hoi Kuchiki !" ucap Ichigo panik. Teriakan Ichigo membuat orang-orang yang menatapnya heran berpikir pemuda berambut oranye itu berteriak sendirian seperti orang gila,

"Aku harus menolongnya!" ucap Ichigo. Sambil menggendong Rukia di punggungnya. Karena badan Rukia yang kecil membuat Ichigo tak kerepotan menggendongnya kecuali sayapnya yang super besar itu.

Ichigo tidak memperdulikan Orang-orang di sekitar Ichigo bingung melihat kelakuan pemuda berambut oranye itu yang terlihat menggendong seseorang padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di punggungnya.

_Dan roda takdirpun mulai berputar dan menentukan arahnya..._

** TBC**

Kenapa ada IchiHime *Teriak Frustasi, Yuu dikejer IR FC *

Ichigo: Itu kan kau yang buat

Rukia: Payah..

Yuu: Gomen itu kan demi kelancaran fic saja T^T gomeen IchiRuki.. Yuu masih dukung IchiRuki 1000% kok ;)

IchiRuki: *Blushh*

Bersediakah reader RnR?

Gomen kalau ada kesalahan ^/\^

Fic **You are my sunshine **Juga masih dalam tahap pengerjaan Gomen kalau fic itu agak lama updatenya *Otak author agak error seeror modemnya*

#plakk

:D hohoho

Sekali lagi..

RnR pleasee :D

Review anda membantu kelangsungan hidup saya *?*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sampai Yuu memohon seperti apapun Bleach tetap punya Tite-Kubo.

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warning:** AU, gaje, OOC. IchiHime inside maaf kalau masih ada Typo..

**Summary: **Rukia Ichigo berkelahi? Karena apa?...

Spesial Thanks to:

Pyon

MeoNg

Wi3nter

nenk rukiakate

Reina Rukii

Astrella Lynn Kurosaki

Rey Ai3rien

Bleach ©Tite Kubo

Fallen Angel ©Yuuna Hihara

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo membuka pintu apartemen mungilnya dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan umpatan para tetangganya yang penting Ia harus menyelamatkan gadis yang mengaku sebagai malaikat ini, bagaimanapun Ichigo tidak pernah tega membiarkan siapapun terluka termasuk gadis nyentrik yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki ini. Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di kasurnya dan menyelimuti badan gadis tersebut dengan selimutnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan gadis itu yang basah kuyub dan dapat membasahi tempat tidurnya. Terlihat dari tubuh Rukia luka-luka goresan, bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis dapat terluka sebanyak ini. Ia memakai mini dress yang tipis di musim dingin dengan sayap di punggungnya membuat Ichigo terpana dengan sosok gadis yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. Ichigo melihat sayap Rukia yang terluka parah dengan cekatan diambilnya peralatan P3K dan segera dioleskannya obat luka ke sayap Rukia dan juga beberapa bagian dari tubuh Rukia yang terluka.

"Ukh" rintih Rukia merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sangat perih. Perlahan dibukanya kedua mata violetnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok pria berambut oranye yang sedang memberikan sesuatu di sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan membuat rasa perih. Tunggu dulu "seorang pria _manusia_ dapat menyentuhnya?" pikir Rukia.

"Hwaaa!" teriak Rukia yang membuat sang pria berambut orange itu terkejut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU MANUSIA?" teriak Rukia panik dan langsung bangun dan berdiri di kasur Ichigo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa kau bilang? Hei nona sepertinya kau harus berterimakasih padaku! Sebab akulah yang menolongmu dari maut yang hampir menjemputmu! Ucap Ichigo yang heran dengan perkataan Rukia dengan menyebutnya "Manusia" memang sih Ichigo sudah tahu kalau Rukia ini bukan manusia, tapi buat lebih meyakinkan lagi kalau ini bukan mimpi atau dongeng belaka sekalian mengerjai gadis ini, ntah kenapa sifat usil Ichigo muncul padahal selama ini dia menjaga image agar terkesan "cool". Sepertinya gadis ini mempunyai daya ketertarikan tertentu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu wahai manusi...Akh!" ucap Rukia terhenti ketika memegang sayapnya yang berlumuran darah dan sudah tidak serapi dulu "Hwaa sayapku" gumannya dengan panik".

"Sadarlah nona kau berada di kediaman siapa sekarang?" balas Ichigo lebih baik kau jangan banyak bergerak aku akan memberikan obat ini pada luka-luka di tubuhmu.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Dan mengapa kau dapat melihatku?" ucap Rukia dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Kau terdampar di pin ggir sungai tadi, dan aku menyelamatkanmu. Sekarang daripada kau berdiri terus diatas kasurku lebih baik cepatlah duduk dan akan kuobati semua luka di badanmu itu" perjelas Ichigo sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengajak Rukia duduk di kasurnya "Tenanglah aku bukanlah orang jahat yang akan mengambil keuntungan dari gadis yang tak mengerti apa-apa soal dunia ini" sambungnya yang disambut dengan uluran tangan Rukia keadaan mereka seperti seorang putri dan pangeran. Perlahan tapi pasti Rukia duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Janji takkan melukaiku?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu yang disambut oleh anggukan kecil dari Ichigo.

"Sekarang berbaliklah dan aku akan mengobati luka di sayapmu ini" ucap Ichigo yang kemudian dituruti oleh Rukia. Segera Rukia berbalik memunggungi Ichigo. "Tahanlah ini akan terasa sangat perih" perintah Ichigo setelah melihat luka di punggung dan sayap Rukia yang sangat besar. Suasanapun menjadi hening ketika Ichigo membersihkan luka Rukia hanya rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Rukia terdengar.

"Uhk sakitt" rintih Rukia kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Beberapa saat kemudian suasana menjadi hening...

"Kalau tidak tahan merintih saja, ini luka yang sangat banyak dan pasti menyakitkan" ucap Ichigo

"..."

" namamu?" tanya Ichigo memecahkan keheningan

"Rukia Kuchiki" jawab Rukia singkat

'"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Rukia'?" tanya Ichigo yang dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Rukia. "Ya ampuun lukamu mengerikan sekali Rukia,Darimana kau mendapatkan semua luka ini" tanya Ichigo sambil tetap memberika beberapa obat ke tubuh Rukia.

"Dari..ni..." ucap Rukia tertahan tak terasa perasaan sesak memasuki hatinya.

"Ni...?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Nii ehm...Nii-sama" ucap Rukia tertahan dadanya terasa sangat sesak, wajahnya memanas dan kedua air mata menggenang di kedua bola matanya, hanya tinggal sekali sentuh saja maka air mata itu akan mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, Rukia tetap menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, Ia bukanlah seorang manusia ehm ralat seorang malaikat yang lemah. Maut yang akan menjemputnya pun baru saja dilewati.

"Sepertinya itu masalah pribadi mu dan aku tak berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi jika suatu saat kau ingin menceritakannya certiakanlah padaku" ucap Ichigo dengan senyumannya "Ketahuilah aku paling tidak suka melihat seorang gadis menangis" lanjut Ichigo.

"Aku bukanlah gadis biasa Kurosaki" protes Rukia.

"Ya..ya..ya Kau bilang kau adalah malaikat. Maka kau itu malaikat yang cerewet" balas Ichigo.

"Hei aku gak cerewet tahu!" ucap Rukia sambil berdiri dan menghadap kearah Ichigo.

"Ya. Kau cukup cerewet untuk seorang gadis bertubuh mungil sepertimu.

"Apa kau bilang? Ada masalah dengan ukuran tubuhku? Hei sadarlah aku lebih tua darimu loh Kurosaki!" balas Rukia sambil membalikan tubuhnya yang tadinya memunggungi Ichigo

"Panggil aku Ichigo"

"He? Apa?"

"Kau cukup memanggilku Ichigo"

"Oh baiklah.." jawab Rukia patuh dan melupakan perdebatan antara dirinya dan Ichigo tadi.

"Jadi?" tanya Ichigo

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa hanya aku yang dapat melihatmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah. Beberapa manusia memang dapat melihat malaikat namun mereka tidak menyadarinya. Yah semacam kemampuan Khusus" perjelas Rukia.

"Jadi aku termasuk dari beberapa orang itu ?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahunya "Bisa 'ya' bisa 'tidak' Apakah kau dapat melihat mahluk dunia lain?"

"Seperti arwah?"

"Kau benar ada arwah, para Shinigami, ada Hollow dan para 'demon' . balas Rukia disertai dengan anggukan.

"Demon? Iblis? Kalau melihat arwah dan beberapa Shinigami sih aku pernah melihat beberapa. Tapi kalau Hollow dan Demon aku tak pernah melihatnya".

"Hm cukup berbeda antara Hollow dan Demon. Hollow adalah roh jahat pemakan arwah yang harus dibasmi oleh Shinigami. Sedangkan Demon adalah mahluk penghasut manusia. Mereka akan menghasut dan memberikan rasa sedih dan trauma mendalam pada manusia. Untuk itulah beberapa malaikat diharuskan menjaga ketentraman hati manusia dari para demon.

"Hm begitu. Apakah malaikat selalu menjaga manusia?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kami harus menyelamatkan manusia dan menjaga hati mereka, Bahkan terkadang kami harus menjadi 'manusia semu' untuk menjaga manusia".jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya lukaku sudah agak membaik. Terima Kasih Ichigo, semoga kau selalu bahagia" ucap Rukia sambil menuju beranda kamar Ichigo.

"Hei Rukia kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo yang bingung melihat Rukia menuju beranda kamarnya".

"Entahlah pergi sesuka hati dan feeling saja" ucap Rukia cuek lagipula sayapku sudah agak baikan ucap Rukia dengan senyumannya yang tiba-tiba membuat jantung Ichigo berdetak cepat.

"Hei Kau belum sembuh benar malaikat bodoh" ucap Ichigo.

"Apa Kau bilanng?" ucap Rukia dengan nada tinggi karena tidak terima dibilang bodoh, tanpa Rukia sadari pipinya menggembung karena menahan emosi yang membuat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau pikir itu lucu hah manusia? Hei aku marah tahu!" protes Rukia yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Ichigo, Malah tawa Ichigo makin keras mendengar bahwa seorang malaikat di depan matanya ini ternyata sedang ngambek. "Baiklah jika kau terus saja menertawakanku aku akan pergi sekarang" Ucap Rukia sambil melebarkan sayapnya baru saja kakinya meninggalkan lantai di beranda kamar Ichigo namun Ia kembali terjatuh karena sayapnya kembali mengeluarkan darah . Rukia merasa aneh, bukankah seharusnya Ia merasakan sakit karena membentur lantai namun Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendekapnya. Ketika membuka mata hanyalah warna oranye yang terlihat di kedua mata Rukia yang bewarna ungu itu. Ternyata Ichigo menangkap tubuh Rukia sebelum malaikat mungil tersebut jatuh dan membentur lantai.

"Hei Kau tak apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Baka strawberry! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kan kau yang tertindih olehku!"

"Tapi kan kau yang baru saja terluka!"

"Hei ini bukan masalah. Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mengalami luka seperti ini?"

"Bukannya meremehkanmu tapi lihat kondisimu sekarang. Kau ini keras kepala ya? Memang kau ingin tidur dimana hah? Sementara tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat dan memberi pertolongan padamu!" protes Ichigo.

"Aku bisa tidur di pohon atau di taman sekitar. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi yang telah menolongku".

"Sudah ku bilang kan tak apa" ucap Ichigo sambil menggedong Rukia yang berada di atas tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk menuju kamarnya kemudian membaringkan Rukia di kasurnya dan menutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat disini" perintah Ichigo

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada protes! Selamat tidur" ucap Ichigo sembari mengambil beberapa bantal dan selimut di lemarinya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Rukia.

"Hoi Ichigo" ucap Rukia sebelum Ichigo meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ya Rukia?" balas Ichigo

"Arigatou" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya

"Doitashimasite Rukia, sekarang istirahatlah" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis kearah Rukia yang membuat jantung Rukia berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A..ada apa dengan ku? Perasaan apa itu?" tanya Rukia bingung sebelum beralih ke alam mimpi.

~Fallen Angel~

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya dan kehangatannya ke seluruh pelosok bumi.

"Ukh" rintih Rukia yang terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamar Ichigo. Walaupun sudah ditutupi dengan gorden tetap saja sinar matahari masuk menerangi kamarnya.

"KRINGG!"

"HWAAA!" Teriak Rukia kaget dan langsung terbangun, karena belum sadar sepenuhnya tubuhnya oleng dan benturan tak dapat terhindar lagi menghasilkan bunyi dentuman yang sangat besar.

"Aw sakit!" teriak Rukia sambil mencoba untuk bangun dan mencari-cari sumber suara. "Hei Kau benda diamlah" perintah Rukia pada jam wekker namun tetap saja jam tersebut tidak akan berhenti berbunyi. "Kau sudah aku perintahkan untuk diam" bentak Rukia sambil mengambil jam wekker tak berdosa itu dan dalam waktu yang singkat jam malang tersebut sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Mendengar keributan di dalam kamar membuat Ichigo terbangun. "Ukh jam berapa sih ini" guman Ichigo tak jelas sambil melihat jam di dinding. "Masih pukul enam kenapa Rukia ribut sekali sih" ucapnya sambil menuju kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan sang 'malaikat'. Betapa kagetnya Ichigo melihat keadaan Rukia lebih tepatnya keadaan kamarnya yang lebih 'mengenaskan' daripada keadaan penghuni kamar tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, bulu dari sayap Rukia tersebar di berbagai sudut kamar ditambah keadaan jam wekker pemberian kekasihnya kemarin sudah hancur lebur di tangan Rukia. Sedangkan sang malaikat dengan angkuhnya menatap jam wekker yang naas tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMARKU!" Bentak Ichigo

"Benda ini mengangguku jadi aku membuatnya jera" balas Rukia dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Ichigo sweetdrop seketika.

"TAPI TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA!" Bentak Ichigo lagi yang masih terlalu shock melihat keadaan kamarnya dan juga jam wekker pemberian pacarnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang benda ini mengangguku mangkanya aku buat dia jera!" balas Rukia yang tersinggung oleh perkataan Ichigo.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat pada kamarku! Kau menghancurkannya! Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kamar orang lain dengan lebih layak?" ucap Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia keluar dari kamarnya tidak peduli rintihan Rukia karena Ichigo memegang lengannya yang terluka.

"Aw sakit Ichigo!" rintih Rukia

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku" perintah Ichigo sambil membawa Rukia pada sebuah kamar kosong di sebelah kamar Ichigo. "Diam saja disini sampai aku pulang nanti, Kau harus merenungkan apa akibat perbuatanmu. Kau tidak tahukan bahwa benda yang seenaknya saja kau hancurkan itu adalah barang penting?" tambahnya sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di kamar itu. Rukia terdiam, tidak Ia kira bahwa perbuatannya sudah membuat orang yang menolongnya marah besar padanya. "Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan fatal _lagi _" Ucap Rukia sambil terduduk di kasur kamar tersebut.

**Ichigo POV**

"Arghh menyebalkan kenapa ada mahluk seperti dia di dunia ini" Lihatlah apa yang dia perbuat pada kamarku tersayang. Jam pemberian Inouepun ikut menjadi korbannya, apa yang harus kujelaskan kalau dia bertanya tentang jam pemberiaannya? Apakah mungkin aku bilang "Seorang malaikat merusaknya?" pasti aku sudah dianggap gila! Arghh daripada mengomel lebih baik aku bereskan dulu kamar ini.

Kuambil penyedot debu di kubersihkan kamarku ini dari bulu-bulu_nya_. Hah mimpi apa aku semalam hingga mengalami kejadian seperti ini?. Kubuang jam wekker yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dengan apa sih malaikat itu menghancurkannya?. Ahh sudahlah sekarang lebih baik kubersihkan lagi kamar ini dan segera bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Jam pertama Ochi-sensei dan aku masih mau hidup dengan tidak terlambat di jam pelajarannya.

Setelah kubereskan kamar ku ini segera aku mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Masa bodoh dengan sarapan dan lain-lain sebelum aku pergi aku melihat keadaan sang 'malaikat' kulihat dia terduduk di bawah lantai sambil memegangi lututnya. Hey bukannya aku menyuruhnya duduk di kasur tadi?. Ah Masa bodoh. Kuharap dia menyesali perbuatannya. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah meninggalkannya sendirian toh dia tak punya tujuan pasti tak akan pergi ke mana-mana.

**End of Ichigo POV**

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup membuat Rukia tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunannya. "Apakah dia pergi?" tanya Rukia dalam hati, dibukanya pintu kamar dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang lain disini. Rukia melihat beberapa tumpukan sampah terdapat jam wekker korbannya tadi kemudian mengambilnya dari tong sampah. "Benda apa sih ini? Banyak sekali angka dan bunyinya aneh tadi" ucap Rukia bingung sambil memperhatikan benda yang sudahtak berbentuk lagi. "Apakah benda ini begitu penting?" Tanya Rukia dalam hati kemudian Rukia membuka pintu dan pergi keluar untuk menemukan 'benda' tersebut. Kemudian meninggalkan apartemen Ichigo.

**Karakura High School**

Ichigo berlari kemudian memasuki kelasnya yaitu kelas 2-4. "Selamat pagi" ucapnya yang dibalas oleh beberapa temannya .

"ICHIGOOO KEENAAPAA KAUU TERLAAMMBAATT" ucap salah satu teman Ichigo yang dijuluki 'Master H' singkatan dari 'Master Hentai' ya dialah Keigo.

"Argh berisik" ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya tidak menghiraukan Keigo.

"Wahh Wahh Kau kejam sekali Ichigoo" teriak Keigo lebay sambil menangis di dan berputar-putar di sekitar bangku Ichigo yang kemudian mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari Ichigo.

"Kau kejam sekali Ichigo" teriak Keigo dan berlari ke tempat Mizuro.

"Hahaha kau itu tidak berubah Keigo-kun" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang biasanya lurus kini menjadi bergelombang. "Ohayo Ichigo" sapa gadis itu sambil menarik salah satu bangku kemudian duduk di sebelah Ichigo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo.

"Ohayo Inoue" ucap Ichigo dengan senyumannya yang membuat gadis itu blushing. "Maaf, tadi tidak bisa menjemputmu aku kesiangan" lanjutnya.

"Kesiangan? Apa Ichigo tidak menggunakan jam pemberianku?" Tanya Orihime.

"Waah pagi-pagi sudah mesra sindir" seorang babon merah alias Renji yang datang bersamaan Tatsuki

"Diam kau Babon" balas Ichigo "Kau sendiri pagi-pagi sudah menggandeng tangan pacarmu tersayang itu" ledek Ichigo sambil melihat tangan Renji yang dari tadi menggengam tangan Tatsuki yang membuat pasangan RenTatsu itu blushing dan segera menuju ke bangku mereka. "Sial kau Jeruk" umpat Tatsuki

"Ichigo kun berhenti menggangu mereka" perintah Orihime

"Hehehe gomeen Inoue" ucap Ichigo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nah.. kembali ke persoalan tadi. Kenapa kau bisa bangun kesiangan bukannya sudah aku belikan jam wekker?" Tanya Orihime.

"Ah itu.. " ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut oranyenya yang tidak gatal . Bagaimana mungkin Ia mengatakan bahwa 'seorang malaikat' menghancurkan jam wekkernya. "Ah rambutmu bagus Inoue" ucap tiba-tiba Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan perhatian yang disambut ekspresi bengong dari Orihime. "Aku suka itu" tambah Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan dan BINGGO perhatian Orihime teralihkan.

"Benarkah Ichigo? Aku senang kalau kau menyukai model rambutku yang ini" ucap Orihime yang perhatiannya langsung teralihkan (Polos banget :p kalau author ga bisa teralihkan *Plakk!)

"Ya!" balas Ichigo mantap sambil menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Orihime kemudian bel pertanda masuk pun segera terdengar.

"Hufftt" ucap Ichigo ''Untung saja" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

~Fallen Angel~

Rukia berjalan menyusuri kota Karakura masih dengan wujud malaikatnya. Untuk sementara Ia tidak tahu harus mengenakan pakaian seperti apa di dunia kali ini karena terahkir Ia tugas di bumi adalah pada saat jaman edo dahulu kala dimana semua orang memakai Kimono untuk beraktifitas namun kini semuanya berbeda tidak ada lagi samurai, kereta kuda, dan kimono yang ada semua orang memakai pakaian casual dan trendy yang membuat Rukia bingung.

"Haah dunia cepat berubah" keluh Rukia yang terduduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat Rukia karena sekarang Ia masih berwujud seorang malaikat. "Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan wujud 'manusia semu-ku' agar dapat mengganti benda aneh ini" ucap Rukia sambil mengeluarkan jam wekker yang Ia pungut dari tong sampah di apartemen Ichigo tadi. Rukia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk matahari hitam dan gelang berbentuk bulan purnama putih untuk menyegel kekuatannya. Kemudian Rukia menggenakan 'pakaian jaman kini' yang dilihatnya selama berjalan-jalan tadi yaitu sebuah dress dengan sebuah tali di lengannya bewarna putih, rambut Rukia diberi jepit bergambarkan sayap dan juga sepatu model gladiator yang juga bewarna putih ditambah kalung dan gelang untuk menyegel kekuatannya. Sedangkan sayap Rukia tersembunyi menjadi sebuah tato bergambar sayap kecil di punggung mungilnya. Kini Rukia benar-benar seperti manusia pada ummumya, karena tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang manis sehingga menggundang perhatian pada orang-orang di taman. Merasa risih, Rukia segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk mencari barang yang telah di hancurkannya tadi. Secara tidak langsung Rukia menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang yang kagum akan penampilannya. Rukia berjalan menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan kota Karakura ini kesempatan baginya untuk melihat tempat-tempat ini, begitu banyak perubahan dari 100 tahun terahkir. Seingat Rukia terahkir Ia datang ke bumi untuk latihan manusia di bumi tidak seramai ini juga bangunannya tidak sebesar dan bentuknya seaneh ini. "Hah apa mungkin karena aku terlalu sering bekerja di atas sehingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar ya?" guman Rukia. Karena keasikan mengamati keadaan sekitar Rukia tidak sadar menabrak seorang anak kecil sehingga anak tersebut terjatuh dan melepas genggamannya pada kopernya.

"Ah maafkan aku" ucap Rukia sambil cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya dan membantu gadis itu berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa" ucap gadis tersebut sambil menerima uluran tangan Rukia dan mengangkat kopernya.

"Apakah kau terluka nona?" Tanya Rukia sambil memperhatikan tubuh gadis tersebut dengan seksama.

"Tidak apa-apa kok nee-san ini kesalahanku juga karena tidak berjalan dengan hati-hati" ucap gadis tersebut. "Gawat aku terpisah dari ayah dan saudariku" tambah gadis itu panik. Rukia yang melihat ekspresi gadis malang yang di tabraknya itu pun segera bertanya. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi nona?"

"Ano begini nee-san, sepertinya aku terpisah dari ayah dan saudara kembarku hehehe" cengir gadis tersebut.

"Wah itu gawat sekali, Akan kubantu kau menemukan mereka, sekaligus menebus kesalahanku karena membuat nona manis ini terjatuh" tawar Rukia sembari memberikan senyumannya.

"Ah apakah tidak merepotkan nee-san?" ucap gadis tersebut yang merasa sungkan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Rukia "ayo gandeng tanganku aku takut kalau kau terpisah lagi" tambah Rukia

"Arigatou nee-san"

"Doitashimashite nona"

"Ah nee-san tak perlu memanggilku nona. Cukup panggil Yuzu saja" ucap Yuzu

"Oh begitu, Kau bisa memanggilku Rukia"

"Baiklah Rukia-nee" ucap Yuzu yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Rukia. Cukup lama Rukia dan Yuzu berputar-putar untuk mencari saudari kembar dan ayah gadis kecil tersebut. Tak terasa sudah tiga jam mereka menjari dengan keadaan Rukia yang tidak tahu menahu soal Karakura membuat mereka berdua makin tersesat. Kini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman.

"Hwaa gawat bagaimana kalau tidak bertemu dengan Otou-san dan Karin-chan" ucap Yuzu sambil menahan tangis. Rukia yang melihat keadaan gadis tersebut berusaha menenangkan dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuzu.

"Maafkan aku karena aku kau jadi terpisah oleh saudara kembar dan ayahmu" ucap Rukia dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia-nee ini juga salahku karena berjalan terlalu cepat sehingga meninggalkan mereka" ucap Yuzu.

"Hm.. sebentar akan kubelikan minuman agar sehabis ini kita bisa semangat lagi" ucap Rukia yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Yuzu

"Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana" ucap Rukia sembari pergi meninggalkan Yuzu di bangku halaman tersebut. Rukia berlari menuju sebuah mesin penjual minuman sebelumnya Rukia memperhatikan bagaimana cara orang lain membeli minuman. Ternyata mereka menggunakan benda yang dinamakan uang. Rukia mengangguk-angguk paham dan dengan caranya sendiri Rukia pun mendapatkan uang dan segera mendapatkan 2 buah minuman kaleng di tangannya. Kemudian kembali ke tempat Yuzu berada. Pada saat kembali Rukia melihat Yuzu yang diganggu oleh sekelompok pemuda.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap Rukia sambil berlari menuju kearah Yuzu"

"Hei 'pendek' jangan ganggu kami!" ucap Salah satu dari gerombolan pemuda tersebut.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menyebutku "Pendek" teriak Rukia sambil membanting pemuda tersebut. Sepertinya kata 'pendek' membuat darah tinggi Rukia naik seketika (Author segera memberikan captropil obat darah tinggi kaa-san author #plak!)

"HEI APA MASALAHMU!" Ucap salah satu dari gerombolan pemuda tersebut yang marah plus shock melihat keadaan temannya yang ehm boleh dibilang mengenaskan.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan mengganggunya" ucap salah satu pemuda tersebut sambil mencoba menghajar Rukia namun dapat segera di hindari Rukia dengan mudah.

"Cih beraninya hanya dengan perempuan? Apa kalian pantas disebut laki-laki" ucap Rukia dengan nada mengejek

"Ano nee-san jangan mem..membuat mereka marah!" ucap Yuzu panic yang melihat tampang pemuda-pemuda tersebut memerah karena marah (a/n: ya iyalah masa blushing?)

"Biarkan saja orang-orang seperti mereka memang pantas mendapatkan pelajaran!" balas Rukia.

"Sombong sekali kau nona!" ucap salah satu gerombolan tersebut sambil memukul Rukia. Rukia yang tidak siap menerima pukulan tersebut pun segera terpental. Yang membuat Yuzu menjerit histeris apalagi ketika para gerombolan itu menendang Rukia yang hendak berdiri.

"RUKIA-NEE!" Teriak Yuzu yang mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar.

"Inilah yang membuatku membenci manusia!" umpat Rukia dalam hati sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Hanya segitukah kekuatan mu nona?"

"Masih berlagak sok hah?"

"Mau jadi pahlawan Lihat dulu ukuran tubuhmu HAHAHAHAH!" Ejek salah satu pemuda tersebut yang disambut oleh gelak tawa dari teman-temannya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa Rukia sudah dalam batas terahkir tingkat kesabarannya.

"Ternyata ada untungnya juga ya _dibuang_ " ucap Rukia yang kemudian bangkit berdiri "Karena aku tak akan segan melakukan ini" Tambah Rukia dan sudah diketahui selang beberapa waktu beberapa pemuda tersebut sudah 'tidak jelas (Baca: sekarat)' keadaannya.

**~Fallen Angel~**

**.**

**.**

**. TBC**

**Yuuna Corner **

**Yuu : Holla minna Yuu balik lagi nah sekarang Yuzu sudah keluar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? XD **

**All cast : *nyambet Yuu pakai Panci,golok,zanpakutou*?*,pisau,kompor,gula,teh,kopi***

**Yuu : Ebuset dah seneng banget kayaknya nyiksa Yuu =,= *Author yang tersiksa***

**Ichigo : Berisik Lu! Kenapa..kenapa..kenapa saya gak satu kamar ama Rukia TT_TT**

**Yuu : Ntar jadinya Rate M *smirk***

**Rukia : Dasar Jeruk mesum... Author lebih mesum**

**Ichigo : Mesum-mesum kau suka kan? *kata-kata fav Ichii***

**Rukia : *Blushh***

**Yuu : Rukiaa ahkirnya kau keluar juga di chapter baru :D *nari bawa Pom-pom***

**Rukia : Iya heheheh **

**Ichigo : Jadi wakil kapten lagi 8D terima kasih sayang karena kau kembali lagi ke kehidupanku, memberikanku kekuatan *gendong Ruki ala Bridal style***

**Rukia : *Blush* I..ichi.. **

**Yuu : Eits tunggu dulu *halangiin IchiRuki masuk kamar***

**Ichigo : Ada apa lagi hah?**

**Yuu :Balas Review dulu *nyengir***

**Ichigo :*Nuruniin Rukia* Baiklah ayoo Rukia kita selesaikan ini dulu nanti kita lanjut :D**

**Rukia : Baiklah para readers adalah nyawa si Author ini :D kalau sedikit yang review dia malah malas lanjutiin kisah kita nanti ;D**

**Yuu : *Nyengir ala Gin Ichimaru* #dibankai**

**Ichigo : Nah pertama dari ****Pyon : naah kalau masalah itu tanya sama Author **

**Yuu : hehehe iya Pyon-chan kalau saya mengkhendaki mungkin akan jadi Rate M 8D tapi belum pasti :D hehehehe makasih Reviewnya di chapter ini review lagi ya :D**

**Rukia : Dasar mesum! Naah selanjutnya dari ****MeoNg entah karena kesambit apa Author ini memasangkan Jeruk dengan Inoue =w=" *ngasah Zanpakutou* yaah kita lihat saja apa kemauan si Author kalau dia tidak buat IR kita lihat saja nanti *evil smile***

**Ichigo : Rukia kau cemburu yaa?**

**Yuu : Iya tuh sambil ngasah zanpakutounya *keringet dingin* iya memang harus ada pair IH disini demi kepentingan fic 8D *ditabok***

**Rukia : Siapa yang cemburu jeruk busuk *teriak pake TOA sewaan* kau juga Yuu awas kalau saya berahkir menyedihkan! Next dari ****Wi3nter Yaah itu karena aku merasa..yahh..ehm.. *mulai nangis* baca di next chapter deh ini kisah hidupku yang tragis **

**Yuu : Namanya juga fic angst Ruki.. gak tragis yaa gak angst :P **

**Ichigo : Cup..cup.. jangan nangis Rukia ada aku yang selalu mendukungmu dan berada di samping mu *jilat pipi Rukia yang bekas nangis* **

**Yuu : Hei..Hei *blushh lihat IchiRuki* nahh biarkan mereka sejenak selanjutnya dari ****nenk rukiakate Haloo nenk :D salam kenal juga yaa :D *bungkuk hormat* Kalau disini AN tuh artinya "Author Note" hehehe kalau ada pertanyaan nenk boleh kok PM yuu akan Yuu bantu sebisa mungkin :D hehehe terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya mind to review lagi XDD **

**Rukia : Mohon bantuannya buat review lagi ^^ next dari ****Reina Rukii menarik? Benarkah kalau begitu review lagi yaa XD saya tunggu **

**Yuu : hehehe makasih ya sudah review :D nah sekarang dari ****Astrella Lynn Kurosaki kyaa As-chan *Teriak saking senengnya* hahaha :D As-chan memang tahu pikiran-pikiran Yuu ya :D ikutii terus ya XD *ditabok* makin tersiksa 'dia' makin saya senang *evil laugh* Review lagi yaa ;D**

**Ichigo : Huhh dasar Yuu =w=" biarlah asalkan Ruki dengan saya last dari ****Rey Ai3rien naah kalau ini biar Yuu yang jawab**

**Yuu : Lempar tanggung jawab =w=" Halaoo Rey-chan waah anda ngikutiin Fic YAMS ya? Terima kasih tapi fic itu bulan depan baru diupdate *peace* Terima kasih sekali yaa atas reviewnya naah Fic ini pastinya akab berahkir dengan Ichi**** *dipanah racun* Hahaha penasaran? Tetap Ikuti yaa :D makasih. Nah review dari Rey-chan tadi jadi penutup dalam Yuuna corner episode ini (-/\-) Terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya,setinggi-tingginya, dan seluas-luasnya pada reader baik yang mereview maupun sebagai "silent readers" :D naah mulai episode besok silahkan request reviewnya mau dibacaiin siapa :D hehehe kalau tidak ada berarti Yuu yang bacaiin *dilempar bedug* Nahh Ayo Ichigo! Rukia Tutup Fic ini**

**Yuzu : Anoo Onii-chan sama Rukia-nee sudah masuk kamar dari tadi**

**Yuu : Ah Yuzu. Dasar mereka main kabur aja.. Ayo bantu Yuu nutup Fic ini**

**Yuzu : Oke..**

**Yuu+Yuzu : Terima kasih karena membaca Fic ini Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya di kolom review yaa :D Hargai fic ini dengan mereview. Love U All~~~**

**~Fallen Angel~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sampai Yuu memohon seperti apapun Bleach tetap punya Tite-Kubo.

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warning:** AU, gaje, OOC. IchiHime inside maaf kalau masih ada Typo..

**Summary: **Kehidupanku tidak akan berjalan dengan 'normal lagi' karena roda takdir telah berputar...

Special thanks to:

Ika-chan

Nenk Rukiakate

Pyon

Kazushi Kudo Hatake

Riruzawa Hiru15

Kokota

Astrella Lynn Kurosaki  
>IchiRuki Lovers<p>

Natsumi-Chan

Dark is Zero

And all readers

Bleach ©Tite Kubo

Fallen Angel ©Yuuna Hihara

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karakura High School~jam istirahat~**

"Ichigo makan yuuk." ucap Orihime sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya.

"….."

"Ichigo ayoo makan!" teriak Orihime namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Ichigo

"Ichigo?"

"Ichi? Kau tak apa?"

"ICHIGOO!" Teriak Orihime sambil mengambil TOA *?* yang entah darimana Ia dapat.

"Hm apa Inoue? Ucap Ichigo yang sadar dari lamunannya"

"Inoue lagi" ucap Orihime di dalam hati "Aku hanya mengajakmu makan Ichigo, ayolah teman-teman sudah menunggu!"

"Hah? Makan siang? Ayo!" ucap Ichigo yang kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Inoue.

"Apakah ada masalah Ichigo? kulihat dari tadi kau hanya diam." ucap Orihime panik

"Hm.. tidak ada apa-apa." ucap Ichigo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Orihime.

"Apa kau yakin Ichi?" Tanya Orihime memastikan yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Ichigo. "Haahh baiklah ayo yang lain sudah menunggu."

**~Di atap sekolah~**

"Hoii Iiicchhiiigggoooo..." teriak salah satu teman Ichigo sambil berputar-putar seperti gasing *?* yang mendapat hadiah sebuah tonjokan dari Ichigo.

"Kau tegaa Ichigoo kan sakitt!" ucap keigo sambil mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah bak air terjun.

"Haah itu urusan mu!" ucap Ichigo sambil berlalu menuju teman-temannya

"Keigo hentikan sikapmu itu." ucap Keigo yang menyumpal hidung Keigo dengan kain pel *?* yang entah di dapatnya dari mana.

"Kau kenapa lama sekali Ichigo?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Kau ini Tatsuki gimana sih dia kan butuh waktu untuk berduaan dengan Inoue-san." ucap Renji blak-blakan yang membuat Orihime blush

"kau ini sembarangan saja Babon!" protes Ichigo

"Hei kok marah sih!" goda Renji

"Ichigo.. Abarai-Kun sudahlah" lerai Orihime. "Ichigo kenapa kau marah sih?" guman Orihime dalam hati.

"Haah kalian ini kenapa suka sekali berkelahi sih." ucap Mizuro

"Itu tanda keakraban." ucap Keigo sambil mengajungkan kedua jempolnya dan mendapat hadiah dua buah sepatu dari Renji dan Ichigo secara bersamaan.

"Kalian ini berhentilah dan mulai makan." ucap Tatsuki

"Haah hidupku sepi." ucap Mizuro sambil memakan sushinya.

"memangnya kenapa? Tumben kau tidak membawa hp." ucap Ichigo

"Hah itu dia karena aku mengantuk tanpa sadar aku membanting HP yang telah kupasng alarm sekarang aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan kakak-kakak cantik itu." ucap Mizuro sambil menangis Bombay yang membuat semua sweetdropp.

"Kau ini lahir di jaman kapan sih Mizuro hp saja kau banting." celetuk Chad tiba-tiba yang membuat semuanya tertawa kecuali Ichigo. Ia teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kia..." guman Ichigo

"Hah? Apa kau bilang Ichigo?" tanya Orihime yang bingung karena tiba-tiba Ichigo mengguman tidak jelas

"Arghh Rukia bodoh!" "Ano.. minna aku pergi sekarang." ucap Ichigo dan berlari meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang bingung menatapnya"Hei tolong ijinkan aku saat pelajaran nanti ya."

"Ichigo kau mau kemana?" teriak Orihime. Namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Ichigo.

"Ada apa dengan Ichigo?" Tanya Tatsuki yang ditanggapi dengan gelengkan kepala dari Orihime "lebih baik kita makan dulu. Apa kalian mau mencicipinya aku sudah membuat Onigiri dengan ekstra wasabi dan Es Krim dengan bumbu kare special orihime" ucap Orihime bangga.

"Apakah gara-gara makanan ini?" guman semuanya dalam hati.

"Ano kalian mau?" Tanya Orihime memastikan.

"Tidak terima kasih" ucap semuanya kompak.

"_Apa aku tidak salah dengar Ia bilang 'Rukia' ?" _ Guman Renji dalam hati sungguh Ia tidak mau mendengar nama itu sekarang siapa saja boleh bernama Rukia asal jangan 'dia' jangan 'Kuchiki Rukia' .

"_Aku kan sudah bilang benda ini mengangguku mangkanya aku buat dia jera!"_ tiba-tiba perkataan Rukia terlintas di kepala Ichigo. "Ichigo baka! Mana mungkin Ia mengerti benda-benda seperti itu" ucap Ichigo yang berlari menuju apartemennya "Bodohnya kenapa aku 'mengurungnya di kamarku' guman Ichigo dalam hati.

~Fallen Angel~

"Rukia nee apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuzu yang melihat luka di sudut bibir Rukia.

"Hm.. tak masalah kok Yuzu-chan. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok nee" ucap Yuzu dengan senyumannya.

"YUZU!" Teriak seorang gadis tomboy bersama seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri Yuzu dan Rukia.

"Karin-chan" teriak Yuzu dengan wajah riang gembira mengetahui bahwa ayah dan saudari kemb arnya berhasil menemuinya.

"Yuzu!" teriak Karin setelah mengetahui keberadaan segera dihampirinya Yuzu yang sedang bersama seorang gadis mungkin gadis tersebut yang menolong Yuzu pikir Karin. "Kau darimana saja sih ?" tanya Karin cemas.

"Maaf Karin-chan ta..tadi aku ter..terse..sat" ucap Yuzu sambil mengusap-usap air matanya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis Yuzu toh kita sudah bertemu kan?" ucap Karin menenangkan.

"Ini keluargamu Yuzu-chan?" tanya Rukia yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Karin dan Yuzu.

" Ya Rukia-nee ini Karin saudari kembarku" balas Yuzu

"Ah.. salam kena Rukia-san" ucap Karin sambil membungkuk hormat "Terima Kasih karena telah membantu saudari ku sehingga Rukia-san harus melawan pria-pria jahat itu" tambahnya.

"Bukan masalah" ucap Rukia sambil menepuk roknya yang terkena debu "Lagipula ini hal yang kecil" ucap Rukia dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Wah kau hebat sekali Rukia-san" ucap Karin kagum

"Haha tidak juga."Tidak perlu terlalu formal panggil saja aku Rukia"

"Bagaimana dengan Rukia-nee? Itu terdengar lebih sopan" jawab Karin

"Wahh Rukia-nee dan Karin-chan akur ya? Tumben Karin-chan akrab dengan orang lain dengan cepat" balas Yuzu.

"Hei berterima kasih lah pada Rukia nee karena dia sudah menolongmu" ucap Karin sambil menunjuk para preman yang diseret oleh petugas keamanan.

"Iya..Sekali lagi terima kasih Rukia-nee" ucap Yuzu "Hei Karin otou-san mana?" tanya Yuzu.

"Yuhuuu Kariinnn-channn Yuzu-chan... Tou san disini" seolah menjawab pertanyaan teriakan Isshin terdengar dengan lantang, saat mencari sumber suara ketiga gadis itu langsung sweetdropp berjamaah *?* setelah melihat sosok Isshin yang melambaikan sapu tangan bewarna putih (a/n: sungguh author ngakak bayangiinnya :p)

"Itu tou-san kalian?" tanya Rukia

"BUKAN!" Jawab Karin dan Yuzu kompak

"Hwaa Yuzu... Karin kalian kejam!" teriak Issin seraya mendekat kearah Yuzu dan Karin sambil mengigit sapu tangan putihnya ditambah dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh tou-san!" protes Yuzu

"Hwaa Misaki anak Yuzu yang lemah lembut kita kejam sekarang" Ucap Isshin pada foto mendiang istrinya yang berukuran 3 x 4 di dalam dompetnya.

"Cih, bodoh" Balas Karin

"Hei, kalian jangan begitu dengan tou-san kalian beruntunglah kalian masih mempunyai tou-san yang perhatian dengan kalian" balas Rukia dengan tatapan sendu di satu sisi Ia merasa iri dengan kedua anak tersebut yang beruntung masih mempunyai 'ayah' sedangkan dirinya? Hanyalah seorang malaikat itupun 'Buangan'.

"Wahh inikah nona yang baik hati yang telah membantu kedua putriku tersayang ini? " ucap Isshin sambil menatap Rukia.

"Bukan apa-apa paman, bukankah sudah kewajiban bagi seseorang di dunia ini untuk saling menolong?"

"Ya, kau benar nona tapi pada kenyataannya 'banyak manusia' tidak berbuat demikian" balas Isshin dengan penekanan kata "banyak manusia tak lupa dengan senyumannya namun kali ini pandangannya lebih serius .

"Apakah dunia ini sekejam itu?"

"Ya. Kau amati saja nona. Ah seandainya putraku memiliki kekasih seperti mu nona" balas Isshin sambil menari Gaje

"Kali ini aku setuju tou-san, Onii-chan pasti bahagia kalau punya kekasih seperti Rukia-nee"

"Rukia? Ah jadi nona manis ini bernama Rukia?"

"Jangan memanggilku nona paman, cukup panggil Rukia saja" Balas Rukia

"Hahaha baiklah Rukia-chan, untuk membalas jasamu bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama di rumah putraku? Dia pasti tidak keberatan."

"Saya menghargai maksud baik paman, tapi sepertinya saya harus cepat pergi karena saya membutuhkan sebuah barang disana" ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk salah satu toko jam.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan memaksa. Sekali lagi terima kasih nona" ucap Isshin

"Terima kasih Rukia-nee"balas Yuzu

"Bye Rukia-nee jika kita bertemu lagi ajarkan aku cara menghajar mereka ya" tambah karin yang diangapi anggukan oleh Rukia, kemudian trio Kurosaki itu meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

"Manusia itu memang aneh!" ucap Rukia pelan sambil tersenyum samarkemudian berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah toko jam. Suara dentingan bel berasal dari pintu ketika Rukia membuka pintu. Dengan segera Rukia memperlihatkan jam yang bentuknya sudah tidak layak dibilang jam tadi kepada salah satu pelayan toko.

"Bisakah kau membantuku memperbaikinya?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya yang membuat pelayan toko tersebut bingung antara ingin menjawab jujur namun sepertinya tidak mungkin ketika melihat muka polos dan memelas Rukia.

"Akan kami usahakan nona" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian mengambil jam yang diserahkan Rukia.

"Bisakah anda menunggu dan melihat koleski kami? Siapa tahu anda tertarik pada barang di toko ini" tambahnya.

"Baiklah" ucap Rukia singkat sambil berjalan melihat-lihat isi toko tersebut. Rukia mengamati jam-jam yang terpampang rapi di rak toko tersebut dari sekian banyak jam yang ada perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah jam berbentuk Kelinci yang memeluk strawberry dengan jam pasir bewarna oranye di sebelah kiri dan jam pasir bewarna ungu tua di sebelah kanan. Saat asik mengamati jam tersebut seseorang menepuk pundak Rukia yang membuat Rukia terkejut.

"Maaf nona tapi jam ini tidak bisa diperbaiki bagaimana jika anda menggantinya dengan jam itu" ucap Pelayan tadi sambil menunjuk jam yang dilihat Rukia dari tadi.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Rukia dengan nada dan raut muka kecewa yang membuat rasa bersalah timbul oleh pelayan itu.

"Maaf nona tapi jam ini benar-benar tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi" ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Lebih baik aku beri Ichigo jam itu saja daripada tidak ada penggantinya" ucap Rukia dalam hati. "Baiklah aku mau jam itu" ucap Rukia dengan nada yang mantap yang membuat pelayan tersebut dan beberapa pengunjung toko tersebut tertawa melihat tingkah laku Rukia yang lucu. Rukia mengamati orang-orang yang sedan mengantri di kasir mereka membawa selembar kertas dengan angka dan gambar yang sulit diketahuinya.

"Hm... aku harus punya itu ya?" ucap Rukia dalam hati perlahan tapi pasti Rukia meniup pelan kearah depan (a/n: bayangkan kalau orang sedang meniup lilin secara perlahan) sehingga menimbukan angin kecil namun cukup untuk menerbangan uang-uang yang dibawa oleh orang-orang itu. Dengan sigap Rukia menangkap selembar uang 1000 yen kemudian mengamatinya dengan saksama. _"Kami sama maafkan Rukia yang memakai kekuatan ini lain kali gak akan Rukia ulangi kok Rukia janji deh"_ ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Ano maaf nona itu uang saya" ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan ekspresi ketakutan dengan segera Rukia tersenyum pada gadis itu "tenang saja aku hanya melihatnya kok" ucap Rukia kemudian mengembalikan uang tersebut kepada gadis kecik tersebut. "Terima Kasih nee untung anda mengembalikannya sehingga aku bisa membeli jam buat kaa-san" ucap gadis itu yang dijawab dengan senyuman dan usapan kepala pada gadis kecil itu oleh Rukia.

"Jadi nona semuanya 2500 yen" ucap pelayan tersebut dan dengan senyum bangganya Rukia menyerahkan uang yang ia "copy" dari uang yang ia lihat tersebut. "Baiklah terima kasih, mohon berkunjung kembali di lain waktu" ucap pelayan tersebut dan dengan girang Rukia melangkah keluar toko. Setelah Rukia meninggalkan toko sang pelayan toko sadar bahwa uang yang Rukia berikan memiliki nilai seri yang sama, dengan segera pelayan tersebut mengejar Rukia. "Hei Nona tunggu..." teriak pelayan itu saat hendak mengejar Rukia pelayan tersebut dicegat oleh seseorang. "Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk mengganti kerugianmu akibat nona itu?" ucapnya sambil memainkan kipasnya.

**~Sementara itu Ichigo~**

"RUKIAA!" Teriak Ichigo sambil membuka pintu apartemennya secara kasar. Dibukanya pintu kamar tempat terahkir kali Ia meninggalkan Rukia berharap gadis atau malaikat atau mahluk apapun itu masih berada di tempatnya, namun harapan Ichigo segera terbang bersama angin ketika melihat kamar terebut kosong.

"Sial! Kemana dia? Bukannya aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku!" umpat Ichigo. Jangan-jangan dia lapar? Gawat apakah makanan gadis itu? Tidak ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Kini dalam bayangan Ichigo adalah Rukia dengan tatapan membunuh kemudian mengambil jiwa-jiwa di kota tentu sangat gawat kan jika 'mahluk dunia lain' itu harus memanga manusia tidak bersalah. Namun Ichigo segera menghapus bayangannya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga."Ingat Ichigo dia malaikat bukan iblis!" Ucapnya dalam hati Sepertinya Ia harus mengurangi jam menonton film horror. "Ya Tuhan gadis ini membuatku GILA" teriak Ichigo Frustasi sambil mengacak rambut oranyenya. Sesaat Ichigo merasa bersalah setelah melihat bulu-bulu yang berada di plastik sampah yang belum sempat dibuangnya tadi pagi ditambah serpihan kaca dari jam weker sungguh Ichigo benar-benar lupa bahwa Rukia memang bukan 'mahkuk dunia ini". Dengan langkah lunglai Ichigo meraih plastik sampah itu bermaksud membuangnya ke tempat pembuangan sampah di lantai bawah namun ketika melihat tempat sampah ada yang mengganjal di penglihatannya. "Sepertinya ada yang hilang" ucap Ichigo kemudian menundukan badannya untuk melihat lebih jelas tempat sampah itu. Setelah mengamati beberapa menit (a/n: Ichigo lemot =w=") Ichigo sadar bahwa jam yang dirusakan Rukia menghilang. Insting Ichigo kembali membuat analisa "Jangan-jangan Ia merasa bersalah kemudian mencari penggantinya?" guman Ichigo analisanya tepat kali ini ketika sedang berpikir dan mencoba menerka dimana Rukia sekarang Ichigo dikejutkan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. "Sial, inilah mengapa aku benci Hujan" runtuk Ichigo dalam hati. Dengan segera disambarnya jaket yang berada di kursi dan mengambil payung pikiran utamanya adalah menemukan Rukia dan meminta maaf pada malaikat mungil itu tapi sepertinya Kami-sama berkehendak lain ketika Ia membuka pintu tampaklah sosok gadis –ehm- Malaikat yang dicarinya dengan badan mengigil karena kehujanan, bibirnya pucat pasi tampak Ia memeluk sebuah bingkisan. "I...Ichigo" ucap Rukia tertatih terdengar bunyi gemeretak dari gigi Rukia mungkin ia beruaha menahan dingin dan kemudian badannya merosot kebawah dan semuanya gelap. "Oiii RUKIA!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menangkap tubuh Rukia yang merosot kebawah. Segera digendongnya tubuh malaikat mungil itu , saat hendak menutup pintu tampak Kakek Toru penghuni di depan kamar Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berucap "Sebaiknya kalian cepat baikan jangan berkelahi lagi kasihan gadis itu menunggu selama setengah jam di depan pintu, ckckck dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" ucap Kakek Toru sambil meninggalkan Ichigo yang terpaku. "Tunggu dulu... pasangan, berkelahi? " guman Ichigo "Tidakkk! Kami bukan pasangan"teriak Ichigo namun sepertinya sia-sia karena Kakek Toru sudah berlalu tak ingin mengundang rasa curiga pada penghuni lain dengan segera Ichigo masuk ke apartemennya masih dengan posisi menggendong Rukia tentunya.

_~Fallen Angel~_

Ichigo segera meletakan Rukia di sofa apartemennya Ia bingung bagaimana Kakek Toru dapat melihat Rukia bukankah gadis ini bilang kalau hanya Ichigo yang dapat melihatnya sedikit rasa tidak rela timbul dari Ichigo ketika mengetahui bahwa orang lain akan mengetahui keberadaan Rukia. Segera Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak...tidak...tidak...Sial bagaimana aku bisa punya pikiran seperti itu" umpat Ichigo dengan semburat kecil yang timbul di pipinya kembali Ia perhatikan keadaan Rukia gadis itu tengah mengigil bagaimana tidak mengigil dengan baju sependek itu kehujanan lagi siapa saja pasti akan terkena flu apalgi dengan kondisi badan habis terluka seperti itu. "Darimana Ia mendapat baju dan aksesoris semacam ini?" ucap Ichigo setelah melihat kalung berbentuk matahari hitam dan gelang berbentuk bulan purnama yang ada di pergelangan Rukia. Dengan cekatan Ichigo melepas sepatu yang dipakai Rukia cukup rumit memang karena Ia memakai sepatu model gladiator seingat Ichigo Inoue merengek memintanya untuk membelikan sepatu seperti ini beberapa hari yang lalu, Ichigo tak habis pikir darimana Rukia mendapatkan semua barang ini dan bungkusan yang digenggam rukia membuatnya penasaran tapi demi menjada privasi dibiarkannya Rukia memegang bungkusan itu siapa tahu itu barang yang penting .Segera Ichigo menyiapkan handuk dan selimut diambilnya handuk yang berada di lemari kemudian mengambil selimut yang ada di kamarnya, ditutupnya tubuh Rukia dengan selimut agar tidak terlalu kedinginan sungguh cuaca benar-benar tidak bersahabat sekarang padahal tadi siang terlihat sangat cerah kemudian dengan hati-hati Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia dan dilapnya wajah dan tangan Rukia sungguh penampilan Rukia saat ini sangat menggoda untuk 'diserang' namun Ichigo tetaplah Ichigo dia tidak akan menyerang perempuan manapapu, Ia masih bisa menahan nafsu yang sudah bermain liar di kepalanya sepertinya sosok Rukia mampu menarik perhatiannya bahkan lebih dari Orihime yang sekarang ini berstatus sebagai 'kekasihnya'. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Rukia membuka matanya hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah mata amber milik Ichigo.

"I..Ichigo...?" panggil Rukia dengan perlahan tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"Yo! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Ichigo yang posisinya masih menatap Rukia (a/n: Posisi Ichigo duduk di samping badan Rukia yang baring dan wajahnya deket banget sama Rukia soalnya dari tadi ngamatiin wajah Rukia + ngeringiin rambut Rukia pakai handuk). Setelah penghlihatannya kembali normal Wajah Rukia tiba-tiba memerah Ia baru sadar bahwa jaraknya dan Ichigo sangatlah dekat ditambah lagi tatapan Ichigo yang seperti menghkhawatirkannya tampak raut penyesalan di wajah Rukia cukup lama Ichigo menatap Rukia seperti itu.

"I..ichigo?" panggil Rukia sekali lagi menyadarkan Ichigo yang tenggelam mengamati kedua mata violet Rukia. "_Apa yang aku lakukan?"_ Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati kemudian beranjak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rukia kini wajah mereka seperti kepiting rebus memerah menahan malu dan debar jantung yang berpacu cepat. Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam menikmati waktu yang berjalan

"A..a..Rukia kau darimana saja?"ucap Ichigo memecahkan keheningan

"Aku pergi membeli ini" balas Rukia yang merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sembari memberikan bungkusan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Jam wekker?" ucap Ichigo tidak percaya akan benda yang dipegangnya jadi gadis ini rela kehujanan hanya untuk membeli benda ini kini posisinya Ia berada di samping Rukia.

"Ya.. maaf karena merusak benda yang kalian beri nama jam wekker itu" ucap Rukia sambil menunduk menunjukan rasa penyesalannya Ia sadar tidak seharusnya merusak benda asing milik orang lain.

"Kau ini..." ucap Ichigo mendekat sambil mengacak rambut Rukia tampak ekpresi kaget terlukis di wajah Rukia ketika mengetahui Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"K..kau tidak marah?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu yang dijawab oleh gelengan oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak hanya sedikit shock tadi pagi. maafkan aku karena sudah bertindak berlebihan dengan membentakmu tadi pagi" jawab Ichigo yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Rukia.

"Arigatou" ucap Rukia dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Ichigo tak sadar dengan tangannya yang masih ada berada di kepala Rukia. "Hei sampai berapa lama tanganmu akan berada di kepalaku?" tanya Rukia dengan nada protes namun bukannya menggeser tangannya Ichigo malah makin mengacak-acak rambut Rukia sekali lagi sifatjahil Ichigo datang BLETAK! Dan disambut oleh sebuah jitakan gratis dari Rukia.

"ADOW! SAKIT MIDGET!" teriak Ichigo.

"Siapa yang kau bilang midget hah?"

"Siapa lagi yang berada disini selain kau!"

"Nantang nih?"

"Siapa yang nantang?"

"Kau itu.. memang.. manu..manu... HUATCHIIMM" dan sepertinya pertikaian berhenti dengan suara bersin Rukia.

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu itu" ucap Ichigo melihat Rukia yang kedinginan dengan pakaiannya yang basah pantas saja gadis mungil itu masuk angin dengan segera Ia menyeret Rukia ke kamar mandi.

_**~Fallen Angel~**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan hei!" protes Rukia saat ditarik Ichigo.

"Kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu!" ucap Ichigo sambil tetap membimbing Rukia ke Kamar mandi.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada protes!" ucap Ichigo sambil menyalakan shower dan mengatur suhu di shower setelah dirasanya pas dijulurkannya shower itu ke tangan Rukia.

"Aw.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Coba rasakan apakah air ini terlalu panas?"

"ti..tidak hei Ichigo bagaimana air ini bisa hangat?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Terlalu lama untuk menjelaskannya yang penting kau gunakan ini dan usapkan di kepalamu" ucap Ichigo sambil menyerahkan sebotol shampoo .

"Sha..shampo? benda aneh apa lagi ini?" tanya Rukia

"Ini untuk membersihkan rambutmu, sekarang diam dan dengarkan apa yang harus kau gunakan" ucap Ichigo sambil menyebutkan dan menunjujan peralatannya kepada Rukia sedangkan Rukia hanya memperhatikan dengan saksama Malam itu dengan singkat Ichigo memberi pelajaran singkat kepada Rukia tentang cara mandi yang baik dan benar tentu saja Ia tidak ikut bergabung dengan Rukia jika bergabung maka rate fic ini akan berubah menjadi Rate'M'.

"I..Ichigo." panggik Rukia saat Ichigo hendak meninggalkannya.

"A..aku tak punya baju ganti" balas Rukia sambil malu-malu.

"Ah..ya itu.. tunggulah sebentar" ucap Ichigo sambil menahan blush melihat wajah Rukia.

"Baik" ucap Rukia sambil menunggu dan duduk manis di kloset.

Segera Ichigo membuka lemarinya seiingatnya Ia masih menyimpan kaosnya yang lama tak terpakai dan seiingatnya ada beberapa celana pendek yuzu yang tertinggal sewaktu menghinap disini. Setelah mengobrak-abrik lemarinya akhirnya Ia menemukannya kaos putih dengan lengan ¾ dan bertuliskan "Eat Me" sungguh Ichigo yakin pasti kaos ini pemberiaan Keigo, tak hanya Kaos Ichigo juga menemukan celana pendek kepunyaan Yuzu, ternyata ada manfaatnya juga beberapa celana Yuzu ada yang tertinggal, dengan segera Ichigo menghampiri Rukia di kamar mandi.

Betapa terpakunya Ichigo melihat Rukia yang duduk manis diatas klosetnya dan memandangi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dilangit sepertinya gadis itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ru..rukia" panggil Ichigo pelan membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. "Ya Ichigo?" balas Rukia

"Aku hanya menemukan pakaian luar saja untuk er..pa..pak..dal.." ucap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba mukanya memerah. Rukia yang mengetahui apa yang ingin Ichigo ucapkan hanya tersenyum " tenanglah kalau soal itu tidak masalah" ucap Rukia dengan senyum jahil "Sekarang keluarlah karena aku akan membersihkan diri seperti yang kau ajarkan tadi".

"Ba..baik akan..kusiapkan makan malam" balas Ichigo dengan masih tergagap yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Rukia "Arigatou Ichigo" ucap Rukia pelan namun sayang Ichigo sudah meninggalkannya. "Nah sekarang aku akan melakukan apa yang dia ajarkan, wahai benda-benda yang namanya sulit untuk kuucapkan bersiaplah!" ucap Rukia dengan semangat berapi-api.

Dan untuk beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara perang *?* yang berasal dari Kamar mandi Ichigo yang sedang memasak (baca: hanya menghangatkan kari instan di Microwave) hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya poor Ichigo sepertinya tugasmu setelah ini adalah membersihkan kamar mandi.

Setelah bergelut dengan peralatan mandi selama beberapa menit bergelut dengan peralatan mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar kali dan kaos yang kebesaran juga celana yang terlalu pendek Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"..." panggil Rukia.

"Ichigo yang sedang selesai menyiapkan makan malam segera menghampiri Rukia, Degup jantung Ichigo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat melihat keadaan Rukia, bagaimana tidak kaos yang dipakai Rukia ternyata terlalu besar sehingga menutupi celana pendek yang dikenakannya kaos itu bertuliskan 'eat me', dan dengan rambut Rukia ditambah wajah polosnya.

"I..Ichigo..kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia menghampiri Ichigo namun yang dipanggil hanya diam mengamati.

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Ichigo namun tetap saja tak ada hasil Ichigo tetap diam dan dengan sekuat tenaga Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo. Tedengarlah nyanyian Indah dari Ichigo yang berupa sebuah teriakan.

"MIDGET APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! SAKIT TAHU" ucap Ichigo sambil meringis memegang kakinya yang diinjak oleh Rukia.

"Salahnya kau sudah kupanggil tapi tak menjawab" ucap Rukia santai dan memasukan seuap nasi kari ke perutnya tak ada salahnya kan mencoba makanan 'ala bumi'

"..." dan Ichigo terdiam tak berkutik

"Hei ini enak" ucap Rukia sesaat setelah memakan nasi kari buatan Ichigo.

"Ini belum seberapa karena itu hanya makanan instant, buatan Yuzu lebih enak lagi" ucap Ichigo yang mulai memasukan sesendok kari ke mulutnya.

"Yuzu? Siapa dia?" tanya Rukia rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Adikku" ucap Ichigo mantap.

"Kau punya adik?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Ya aku punya adik kembar dan seorang ayah yang tinggal di Tokyo"

"Kenapa kau berada di kota ini?"

"Karena di kota inilah ibuku menghilang" tampak ekspresi sedih dan rindu mendalam terpancarkan di wajah Ichigo.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud" balas Rukia..

"Tak apa.."

"Hm... dan Terima Kasih Ichigo"

"Untuk?"

"Segalanya" balas Rukia kemudian mereka terdiam dan kembali suasana hening tercipta sampai mereka selesai.

Setelah selesai makan Ichigo mencuci piring bekas mereka makan dan diamatii oleh Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Mencuci, ayolah apakah di duniamu kau tak pernah melakukannya?" yang dijawab gelengan oleh Rukia "Tak pernah karena pasti aku akan dilarang oleh 'nee' dia terlalu memanjakanku" tambah Rukia.

"Oh..." ucap Ichigo pelan sepertinya ada keengganan Rukia untuk menceritakan tentang asal-usulnya.

"Oi Rukia..."

"Hm..."

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan..."

"Apa itu?"

"Dimana sayapmu? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan segala pakaian dan jam tadi?"

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak"

"Sudah jawab saja, kau tak mungkin sebodoh itu sehingga lupa akan pertanyaanku" sindir Ichigo dan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah jitakan gratis dari Rukia.

"kau ini.. yang pertama sayapku dan segala kekuatanku aku segel dalam bentuk 'manusia semu' bukankah aku pernah menjelaskannya padamu? Aku menyegelnya dalam bentuk tato di punggung dan dengan gelang plus kalung yang aku kenakan"Oke pertanyaan pertama Ichigo telah terjawab sudah.

"kedua pakaian ini aku dapat saat melihat ada selebaran pakaian di jalan karena harus menyesuaikan dengan keadaan mangkanya tak mungkin aku mengenakan pakaianku yang penuh dengan darah bukan? Oleh karena itu aku memakai kekuatanku untuk aku pakai dalam sehari aku hanya bisa mengcopy satu set pakaian."

" Dan yang ketiga ketika hendak mengemas benda itu aku melihat ternyata harus menggunakan selembar kertas yahh dengan sedikit cara aku mengcopy uang tersebut" ucap Rukia dengan wajah menunduk yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Ichigo. Tapi tunggu dulu, copy? Kertas?

"Rukia apakah kau mengcopy uang?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati

"Ah.. mungkin benda itu bernama uang!"

"APA!" teriak Ichigo yang Shock "Rukia perlu kau ketahui perbuatanmu itu ilegal kau dapat dipenjara karenanya! Oh kami-sama ini semua salahku!"Rutuk Ichigo

"Ichigo apakah legal itu jahat? Ucap Rukia

"Itu bisa lebih buruk dari itu Rukia" ucap Ichigo Frustasi

"Sepertinya Aku membuat kesalahan lagi ya?" ucap Rukia dengan menunduk tampak raut penyesalan berada di wajahnya yang ditambah dengan suara bersin dari Rukia sepertinya gadis ini ini belum sembuh total

. "Sial kalau begini mana tega aku memarahinya? Ini juga salahku yang membiarkannya keluar dari pengawasanku" guman Ichigo dalam hati

"Dimana kau mendapatkan jam itu?" tanya Ichigo

"Ehm.. di Sebuah bangunan besar di depan taman"

"Apa kau masih ingat tempatnya?"

"Ya tentu saja"

"Baiklah besok kita kesana dan akan menggantinya, Oke?" ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap kepala Rukia "Sepertinya kau but..." Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Bel apartemennya berdering dengan indahnya..

"Sial, tunggulah disini."balas Ichigo kembali suara bel terdengar sepertinya tamu tersebut menekannya berkali-kaki "Siapa sih yang malam-malam gini berkunjung"runtuk Ichigo. Betapa kagetnya Ichigo saat membuka pintu tampak ayah dan kedua adiknya berada di depan pintu apartemennya, entah reflek ataupun panik dengan kecepatan super Ichigo menutup pintu apartemennya kembali dan berlari menuju tempat pencuci piring.

"HOIII ANAK DURHAKA! INI AYAHMU" teriak Isshin

"OI ICHI-NII inikah sambutanmu?" tambah karin

"Onii-chan ini Yuzu bukan hantu" tambah Yuzu. Dan trio Kurosaki itu segera menggedor pintu apartemen Ichigo

Dengan kecepatan ala butler fandom tetangga Ichigo menggendong Rukia dan meletakannya di kamarnya " Rukia kumohon apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar kamar" ucap Ichigo yang panik dan segera mengunci kamarnya kemudian kembali kedepan dan membuka pintunya. Tampak ekspresi heran dari trio kurosaki melihat kelakuan Ichigo.

"Tou-san, Yuzu, Karin?" ucap Ichigo dengan akting seolah-olah Ia belum membuka pintu tadi.

"DADY LOVE KICK" ucap Isshin yang hendak memeluk Ichigo namun segera dihindari dengan mudah dan seperti biasa terlihatlah Isshin yang terdampar dengan indahnya.

"Yuzu Karin masuklah" Ucap Ichigo sambil membantu Yuzu membawa kopernya setelah semuanya masuk Ichigo segera menghela napas dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Onii-chan kenapa tadi kau menutup pintunya?" tanya Yuzu dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ah.. maaf tadi aku lupa menyalakan lampu hahaha" Elak Ichigo

"Aku pikir Oni-chan benci padaku"

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu, Kau adik yang kusayang" jawab Ichigo sambil memeluk Yuzu Isshin yang mencoba bergabung memeluk Ichigo dan Yuzu segera ditendang oleh Ichigo dan kembali sekarat dengan indahnya *?* disela-sela pelukannya Ichigo menghela napas lega 'semoga tidak ketahuan' batinnya.

"Ichi-nii" panggil Karin

"Ichii-nii tidak bohong kan? Tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Jangan-jangan Ichi-nii menyembunyikan seorang wanita?" selidik Karin yang membuat Ichigo membatu. Semua pertanyaan Karin sangat menancap dan membuat Ichigo merinding.

"Hahahahaha" Ichigo hanya tertawa garing dengan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya Ia lupa kalau adiknya yang satu ini paling susah untuk dikelabui. Dan sayang bagi nasib Ichigo karena Fic ini harus

**TBC**

**Yuuna: Yo Minna Yuu kembali *melambai pakai pompom***

**Readers : Kelamaan =w=" **

**Yuuna: yaahh jangan gitu dong ;_;**

**Ichigo: Salahkan kenapa lama sekali updatenya**

**Yuuna: Yuu udah kelas 3 Ichii bentar lagi UAN TToTT**

**Ichigo: Alesan.. Aku yang sudah kelas 3 tetep bertarung demi mendapatkan kekuatanku**

**Yuu: Yaa itu kan elo =w="**

**Ichigo: Jadi gak ada alesan buat lo juga **

**Rukia: Sudahlah Ichigo jangan begitu *Getok kepala Ichigo***

**Ichigo: Cih jadi kau sudah membelanya Midget! *nunjuk Yuuna yang lagi makan popcorn***

**Rukia: Kau ini bagaimana lamanya fic ini update seharusnya masih bersyukur karena kau masih diberi peran!**

**Yuu: *angguk-angguk***

**Rukia: Lagian aku bersyukur kau masih dipasangkan denganku /**

**Ichigo: *Blush***

**Yuu: *Pom-pom sama IR FC***

**Rukia: 1 lagi emang otaknya Yuuna lelet kok buktinya fic yang You are my Sunshine aja belum diupdate! Dia kira aku bisa menahan napas di kolam selama ini apa? Mana lagi sekenarionya? Dasar lelet! I HATE SLOW tahu! *Rukia keluar tanduknya* **

**Yuu: *Lompat dari lantai 15***

**Yuzu: Waduh dia lompat lagi yaudah Ruki-nee , Onii-chan ayo kita balas Review**

**IchiRuki: Let's GO**

**Kon: *nongol tiba-tiba* Yup yang pertama dari ****wu ****Fic ini keren? Wah terima Kasih ahkirnya ada juga yang muji nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaa :D semoga saja KON-SAMA keluar :D**

**Yuu: *Bangkit dari cedera sehabis lompat* Fic ini KEREN? BOWAHAHAHAHA #Dibankai Mati lagi**

**Rukia: Berisik kau Yuu*nyabut Zanpakutou dari kepala Yuuna* **

**Nah selanjutnya dari ****ika chan **** *Senyum ke Ika-chan* haloo Ika-chan aku keren ah tidak.. biasa saja biasanya saya menghabisi orang lebih kejam dari itu *Gak inget perbuatannya ke Author* gak suka IchiHime? Kenapa Ichi dan Hime kan teman saya :D kalau gak suka pairnya sih gak apa-apa saya malah senang kalau gak suka pairnya *Ngaku* tapi jangan sampai benci charanya yaa :3 Review lagi yaa Ika-chan :D**

**Ichigo: (*inner said: gila ini –ehm-calon ibu dari anak-anakku sadis juga ye *Lihat kondisi author* ampunn dah Rukia aku akan setia padamu. Jangan ada dusta antara kita sayang #IchiKumat) Nah oke selanjutnya akan saya bacakan Review dari nenk...Belum sempat Ichigo membacakan nama yang akan dibahasnya sebuah sepatu melayang kearahnya**

**Karin: ICHI-NII ini giliranku! *Lempar panci Ke Ichigo* Maaf ada adegan menganggu tadi nah kali ini dari nenk rukiakate Haloo Nenk selamat datang terima kasih sudah memilihku untuk membacakan review Iya adegan Ichi-nii sama Rukia-nee emang harus selalu romantis karena menurutku hanya Rukia-nee yang dapat mengembalikan senyum Ichi-nii . Berhubung di cerita ini Rukia nee bukan dari dunia manusia dan dia ingin tahu banyak hal karena dunia sudah banyak perubahan oleh karena itu sifat ingin tahunya diatas rata-rata manusia biasa dan itulah yang membuatnya banyak melakukan kesalahan dan telat menyadarinya :3 Terima Kasih sudah review silahkan review lagi agar author yang satu ini dapat semangat melanjutkan semua ficnya :3 Arigatou nenk-san**

**Yuuna: Terima kasih Nenk atas reviewnya :3 review lagi yaak *dilempar baskom ama IchiRuki* Yup next dari Pyon. Iya emang Rukia Norak wakakakakak yaa demi tuntuan peran sih hahaha :D terima kasih sudah review jangan lupa review lagi yak :3 Pyooonnn *Dilindes Pyon***

**Ichigo: next dari Riruzawa Hiru15 Lumayan Lucu hahahaha baguslah kalau Hiru terhibur xD Anda puas kami lemas *?* naikiin jadi rate M? Saya juga mau / apalagi ada adegan di kamar mandi kenapa gak sekalian –piiipp- *Mendadak Ichigo hilang karena digampar Rukia***

**Rukia: Kau enak aku sa..sakit bego *Rukia malu-malu mau nihXD* oke deh biarkan saja Ichi terkapar nanti aku beri pelajaran dia di kamar * nah loh readers pikir sendiri ya * :p **

**Gin: Next dari kokota haloo Kokota terima kasih telah memilihku untuk membaca review *senyum rada melebar*?* hahaha Iya itu tuntutan peran karena setahuku Bocah yang bernama Kurosaki itu sangat menyukai Kuchiki Rukia hahaha sekarang Rukia sedang dalam tubuh 'semu' jadi semua orang dapat melihatnya sekarang kalau Ia melepaskan kekuatannya tidak semua manusia dapat melihatnya Terima kasih sudah review boleh minta reviewnya lagi di chapter ini? *Tiba-tiba menghilang***

**Yuuna: Yup next dari Imoutouku tersayang Astrella Lynn Kurosaki *toss* *evil laugh* *keluar tanduk* hohoho tenang saja yuu tidak akan berubah menjadi Satir *plakk* hahaha Iya itu gabungan antara kepolosan Rukia sama keganasannya jadi berhati-hatilah waspadalah! Waspadalah.. Kalau soal Inoue well itu emang sifatnya bukan? Hanya disini lebih 'manja' Review lagi yaa As-chan :3**

**Rukia: Keganansaan? =w=" emangnya gue monster buatan cronos apa? =w=" next dari ****IchiRuki Lovers ****wahh ini namanya saya suka :3 hohoho benarkah keren? Syukurlah saya pikir peran saya disini membosankan. (TT-TT) terima kasih sudah review diharap review kembali ya **

**Ichigo: Next dari Natsumi-Chan ditambahiin? Ini sudah nambah belum ya ? hohohoho :D semoga puas di chapter ini next chapter review lagi yaa :D**

**Yuzu: Yup terahkir dari ****Dark is Zero**** Kalau kasihan premannya bagaimana nasib kami? Bagaimana masa depan kami? Apakah kami harus menyusul kaa-san? :'( *Yuzu lebei* gak mati kok Cuman memar-memar habis itu ada shinigami yang konsou mereka *sama aja deh***

**Yuuna: Putusiin IchiHime? Yaahh ntar gak rame doong *Digaplok readers* iya dehh ikutiin aja ya terima kasih Dark :3 minta reviewnya lagi dong :D . **

**Yuu: Baiklah readers ini terima kasih atas reviewnya Yuu mohon kalau ada kesalahan mohon diberi tahu baik-baik Yuu sadar Yuu masih banyak kesalahan dan Typo mungkin berterbangan dengan bebas dan indahnya mohon readers maklum karena yuu akui Yuu masih belum handal dibandingkan author-author lainnya yang lebih berpengalaman , Yuu senang karena banyak author baru yang suka sama pair IchiRuki :D bagi yang menunggu yuu untuk cepat update harus cepat sabar yaa karena sekarang hak milik Lappie dibagi ke 3 orang *ngenes* jadi Yuu harus pinter cari waktu, Dan diahkir kata mau bilang terima kasih atas reviewnya dan kesabaran readers semya dalam menunggu fic yuuna :D Yuu cinta kalian semua. Oh ya satu lagi Merry Christmast minna ^^  
><strong>


End file.
